


Ищу партнера по квартире для длительных отношений

by Liraira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Баки надо срочно сдать одну комнату в своей квартире. Помочь ему в этом вызывается лучшая подруга. Наташа точно знает, как привлечь внимание потенциальных соседей.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 55





	Ищу партнера по квартире для длительных отношений

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Ане. За то, что вместо прицельного шлепка по пальцам после каждого "кажется у меня появилась новая идея", наоборот, раскручивает мою фантазию по полной.   
> Но все же, тормози меня иногда, ок?)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Когда-нибудь я научусь сосредотачиваться только на одной работе и не вдохновляться шуточками из ВК. Но это будет не сегодня. А пока у меня нет ни на что времени, нет вдохновения для впроцессников. И совести, судя по всему, тоже нет.

Баки печально смотрел на свое объявление, висящее на сайте уже больше недели. Страничка услужливо подкидывала статистику, которая ехидно краснела надписью в «15 просмотров и 0 заинтересовавшихся». Что он сделал не так, Баки не понимал, другие предложения совместной аренды квартиры появлялись и исчезали буквально за пару дней, а тут никто даже не удосужился позвонить и узнать условия.

— Что, царевич, ты не весел? Что вновь голову повесил? — рядом с ним на диван рухнула лучшая подруга, едва не расплескав чай из специально купленной для нее полулитровой кружки. Она заглянула в монитор и присвистнула: — Обалдеть, а я думала, ты теперь останешься полноправным хозяином квартиры, раз уж Сэм решил съехаться со своей девушкой. Вроде и зарплата у тебя позволяет, и одиночество особо не смущает. На кой черт тебе это надо?

— Очередная большая и светлая любовь Сэма свалилась как снег на голову. Предупреди он заранее, вопросов бы не было. А так я рассчитывал на совместную аренду и взял кредит на машину. И да, зарплата у меня, может, и неплохая, но сам я теперь коммуналку, аренду, питание и кредит не вытяну. Нат, может ты ко мне переедешь?

— Милый, ты конечно мечта любой женщины: вежливый, чистоплотный, хорошо готовишь, не шумишь и опускаешь за собой сидение унитаза, но, боюсь, мой парень будет против. Даже несмотря на то, что ты голубее неба над Бразилией.

— Почему над Бразилией? — недоуменно уточнил Баки.

— В каком-то там году очередные британские ученые исследовали кучу мест в одно и то же время года, в одно и то же время относительно высоты солнца и выяснили, что самое голубое небо над Рио. Но не в этом суть. Я о том, милый, что, уж прости, но я к тебе переехать не могу, пусть и люблю тебя во всю широту своей загадочной русской души.

— Жаль. Если не найду кого-то за неделю, придется жрать остатки собачьего корма — Сэм забрал своего крокодила, удачно прикидывающегося собачкой, и поленился увозить пару килограммов корма, который еще оставался. Думал закинуть на днях в ближайший собачий приют, но видимо буду сам им питаться.

— Что, на объявление так никто и не отозвался?

— Глухо, как в испанском морге во время сиесты.

— Так. Ладно, переехать я сама не могу, но, думаю, навыков креативности лучшего балетмейстера города тебе хватит, чтобы получилось привлекающее внимание объявление.

— Спасительница! — закричал Баки и, не вставая с дивана, сплясал победный танец. — Я тебя люблю. И, Нат? — дождавшись вопросительного «мм?» от сосредоточенно что-то набиравшей подруги, продолжил Барнс. — Я знаю, на что способна твоя креативность. И чувство юмора. И любовь к ближним. Не вздумай постить там мои голые фотки или что-то вроде того.

— Если бы я сдавала в аренду тебя, подобное замечание было бы актуально, а так мое дело — привлечь внимание к квартире. Или думаешь, следует совместить? — хитро прищурилась девушка, ловко уворачиваясь от кинутой подушки. — Не парься, Бак. Все будет тип-топ.

В способностях Наташи парить мозг людям и забалтывать их до такой степени, что послушно делали все, чего от них хотела девушка, Баки не сомневался. Все владельцы окружающих арабских лавочек всегда приветствовали ее радостным криком — никто так активно и яро не торговался за два лимона, как подруга. Наташа всегда с усмешкой говорила, что виновата ее бабка из Одессы, но, видно, это была очередная отсылка, понятная только русским, потому что сам Барнс не сильно понимал, какое отношение хитрожопость имела к небольшому прибрежному городу.

***

— Проснись и пой, Стив. Я тут тебе квартирку присмотрел! — бесцеремонный Тони спиной вошел в комнату, оттолкнув двери задницей, раз уж руки были заняты ноутбуком и картонной подставкой с двумя стаканчиками кофе. — Все, как ты искал — этаж выше восьмого, много света, отдельный санузел, большая кухня с духовым шкафом, есть балкон, можно с животными, симпатичный сосед с хорошим чувством юмора.

— Про чувства юмора теперь тоже принято писать в объявлениях об аренде? — не отрываясь от чертежа на столе, поинтересовался Стив.

— Нет, но тут я седалищным нервом чувствую бро по подколам.

Общежитие для магистрантов внезапно решили закрыть на ремонт. Вернее, не так уж и внезапно, предупреждения о подобном мероприятии несколько раз разослали на электронные ящики всем проживающим. Кто же мог предполагать, что в современном мире найдется человек, который туда даже не заглядывает, отказывается создавать аккаунты в социальных сетях и менять старую кнопочную раскладушку на современный смартфон. Так что, вернувшись с каникул, Стив застал заколоченные парадные двери, строительные леса и кучку сварливых латиноамериканцев в касках, которые, филигранно смешивая английский и испанский матерный, рассказали нерадивому выпускнику, что ближайшие полгода он и его кот, беспокойно метущий хвостом в переноске, могут жить где угодно, хоть на мусорке, но точно не в кампусе.

В деканате безразлично развели руками: предупреждения присылались несколько раз, кто хотел, уже давно написал заявления и получил комнаты в других общагах. Правда, посоветовали обратиться через месяц — может, кто-то из первокурсников не объявится, и можно будет занять его комнату.

Руку помощи неожиданно протянул первый балагур факультета прикладной механики, буквально за ворот футболки оттащивший Стива в свою квартиру и выделивший ему комнату. От денег Тони отказался. Что и не удивительно — зачем обладателю трастового фонда на несколько десятков миллионов какие-то жалкие четыре-пять сотен баксов. Стив уже даже смирился с этим, хоть и чувство внутреннего противоречия все еще возмущалось каждый раз, стоило только заглянуть в холодильник и застать там кучу коробок с ресторанной едой.

Соседом Тони оказался неплохим, но жутко беспокойным. Несмотря на то, что денег у него куры не клевали, в общении наследник огромной корпорации Старков оказался простым как двери, хоть и жутко язвительным. В Тони не было ни капли лицемерия. Если ему что-то не нравилось, он говорил об этом открыто, в лицо и без малейшего вихляния. Поэтому Стив прекрасно понимал, когда тот притащил его в дом, сказал свободно пользоваться всем, что найдет в квартире, и не переживать, потому что он совершенно не стеснит Тони, это была не вежливая фигура речи, а простая констатация фактов. К просьбе держать кота подальше от фикуса будущий архитектор тоже отнесся с пониманием.

Самым большим недостатком Старка была любовь к вечеринкам. Если бы фильм «Король вечеринок» снимали сейчас, картина получила бы статус автобиографической. Громкая музыка, визгливый смех гостей, счастливые вопли выскакивающих из торта стриптизерш, переругивания официантов в попытках выяснить где чей столик… Все это совершенно не мешало Стиву спать. Зато мешало сосредоточиться на учебе. Прожив всю жизнь на окраине Бронкса, где тишины не было даже в предрассветные часы, Стив с младенчества привык засыпать где угодно и под любой уровень шума. Но, как оказалось, вычерчивая заданную трехэтажную восьмиугольную башню-обсерваторию на пологом холме, сосредоточиться на точности расчетов и идеальной выверенности линий практически невозможно, когда через стенку от тебя тридцать восемь людей на полном серьезе размышляют о возможности застелить зал брезентом и заполнить его водой как на видео в YouTube.

Делать замечания хозяину квартиры, который дал ему и Маркизу совершенно бесплатно крышу над головой, Стив счел крайне некультурным и бессовестным. Поэтому просто решил подыскать себе любое дешевое жилье. Пока ничего подходящего не находилось. И вот теперь с утра его обрадовал Старк заявлением, что нашел ему идеальную квартиру.

— Держи свою бурду, — протянул Тони ему один из стаканчиков подписанный «Для Зануды». На втором значилось «Позвони мне» и номер телефона. — Не понимаю, как тебе совесть позволяет портить этот божественный напиток шоколадом, сливками, соевым молоком и практически килограммом сахара. Извращенец. Марк! Неси свою пушистую задницу, я и для тебя кое-что захватил, — позвал кота Старк, потрясая в воздухе треугольной упаковкой жидких сливок.

— Его зовут Маркиз.

— Пока я приношу ему сливки и позволяю вылизывать яйца на моем диване, я буду сокращать его имя так, как мне только заблагорассудится, — не согласился Тони, выливая в блюдечко содержимое пакета и одновременно отталкивая морду лезущего под руки кота. — Да и он вроде не против. Правда, блохастый?

— Показывай, что там нашел, — напомнил о цели визита Стив.

— О, точно, совсем ты меня заболтал. Так вот. Глянь на это объявление. Ищу сожителя. Много денег не прошу, только длительные отношения!

— А ты уверен, что речь тут идет об аренде квартиры?

— Обижаешь! Я уже хакнул его страничку в Фейсбуке. Джеймс Барнс. Возраст 26 лет. Работает разработчиком игр. Зарабатывает вполне прилично. Квартиру бы потянул сам, но взял кредит на новую машину. От чувака недавно съехал сосед к своей девушке. И теперь видимо лишняя пара сотен баксов для него весьма насущный вопрос. В полицейской базе ничего серьезнее штрафа за парковку на нем не значится.

— Твоя паранойя не знает границ. Ты ведь в курсе, что взлом полицейской базы это уголовное преступление? — укоризненно посмотрел на него Стив.

— Какой такой взлом? — патетично схватился за сердце Старк. — Ты за кого меня принимаешь? Я дал взятку и через полчаса получил анонимное письмо на почту. И да, если вдруг за мной придут копы — ты ничего не слышал ни про какие письма и взятки. Но вернемся к твоему Барнсу.

— Почему это к моему? Я его еще даже в глаза-то не видел, — Тони в ответ только глаза закатил. Возмущение друга было понятно, что-то он и правда поспешил. Но он видел фотографии и даже не сомневался — красавчик-программист был во вкусе Стива. Осталось их только познакомить. Времени на уговоры упрямого Роджерса у него хватит, объявление временно заблокировано за анонимную жалобу на наличие детской порнографии. Значит конкурентов на квартиру у Стива пока не предвидится.

— Просто оторвись уже от своих черточек и линеек и глянь, какая красивая _квартира_!

Текст объявления был довольно стандартным. 10 этаж, три спальни, два санузла, большой светлый зал с панорамными окнами, полностью оборудованная кухня, центральное отопление и кондиционирование, интернет и прочие удобства. Хозяин квартиры обещал спокойствие, добрососедские отношения и взаимоуважение.

А вот фотографии действительно были забавными.

« _Дружелюбный мужчина ищет соседа по квартире_ », гласила надпись на первой фотографии. Крепкая металлическая входная дверь была приоткрыта, и было заметно, что там три замка. На пороге лежал забавный малиновый коврик с жизнерадостной надписью «Забудь дорогу всяк сюда бредущий».

« _Я люблю убирать, и в квартире всегда чисто_ ». На светлом ковре перед огромной плазмой по-турецки сидел парень, и на животе лежала девушка, весело болтая ногами в кипенно-белых носочках. Необутая парочка активно резалась в Марио-карт.

« _Я выделю тебе любой шкафчик, а в холодильнике полно свободного места_ ». Тут коллаж из двух картинок. На одной миниатюрная рыжая девушка удобно расположилась в пустом холодильнике, крепко прижимая к себе банку с повидлом. На второй из кухонного шкафчика пытаются вытащить парня, который, судя по гримасе полной страдания и ужаса, основательно там застрял.

« _В твоей комнате кровать столь же вместительна_ ». На огромной постели, переплетаясь руками и ногами, вповалку спало человек шесть. Судя по всему, убойная вечеринка только закончилась. Та самая рыжая с фотографии холодильника с ехидной улыбкой на лице стояла над первой жертвой, зажимая в пальцах маркер. Насколько Стив мог судить по его форме и едва заметной надписи, фломастер был перманентным.

« _Ванная или душевая на выбор в твоем распоряжении_ ». Эта серия фотографий, видно, была сделана во время последнего Хэллоуина. В большой вместительной ванне на изящных львиных ножках в пене лежал парень в парике, одетый в костюм оборотня, и, прищурив хитрые серые глаза, делал вид, что старательно бреет приклеенную шерсть на ногах. А в большой хромированной душевой кабинке с гидромассажем стояла уже знакомая рыжая девушка. Ее лицо было покрыто белой краской, из-за чего кроваво-красный рот еще больше выделялся. Она жутко улыбалась, зажав в пальцах красный шарик.

« _Я люблю животных_ ». Симпатичный парень развалился на диване и сладко спал, подгребя под себя большую круглую подушку в виде хмурой волчьей морды, с удовольствием зарывшись в светло серый мех на пузе лицом. Трикотажная футболка и мягкие домашние штаны облепили крепкую фигуру, подчеркивая каждый изгиб мышц. Стив уже и забыл, когда в последний раз рисовал людей, но узкие ступни с длинными пальцами и едва заметными голубыми венами под тонкой светлой кожей выглядели так трогательно от слова «трогать», что аж пальцы зудеть начали от желания перенести их на бумагу. Ладно, возможно, Тони и прав, позвонить этому Джеймсу стоит, если не выйдет с комнатой, то, может, на свидание пригласить.

« _Квартира очень светлая, а от вида из окна невозможно оторваться_ ». Тут лица не видно. Но наметанный глаз художника моментально узнает фигуру, сидящую на широком подоконнике с большой кружкой в руках. За окном горит предрассветными красками небо, не давая рассмотреть выражение лица парня. Но Стиву и не надо. Воображение уже само дорисовывает довольно прикрытые серые глаза, короткие густые ресницы и танцующие от них тени на высоких скулах, упрямый подбородок с небольшой ямочкой, легкую щетину, капризный изгиб чувственных губ. И Стив как никогда ясно понял, что нарисует этого незнакомого парня. Как бы там ни сложилось с квартирой, со знакомством, но он его нарисует таким, как уже успел себе придумать. Сидящим в той же уютной позе, на таком же подоконнике, одетого в одну лишь тонкую простынь, небрежным комом лежащую у него на бедрах. На свободном месте на подоконнике будет стоять вторая чашка.

— Эй, ты там чего залип? — голос Тони не дал полностью погрузиться в проработку деталей.

— Да так, красивый просто.

— КрасивЫЙ? — ехидно уточнил Старк. — Да, квартира там красивый, кухня большой, балкона светлая. Чего еще хотеть?

— Ой, заткнись! — Стив шутливо толкнул языкастого друга, который еле устоял на ногах.

— Прекрати распускать руки, медведище. А то подам на тебя в суд за домашнее насилие. И вообще, там внизу есть номер, я уже дозвонился, просмотр у тебя сегодня в четыре.

— Тони! — окликнул его Роджерс уже в дверях. — Спасибо, Тони.

— Ой, давай вот без этих соплей. Просто я решил, что ты занимаешь слишком много места, вот и хочу пристроить тебя в хорошие руки. Тебя, Марк, это не касается, тебе я всегда рад. Пойдем покажу, какую я новую когтеточку сегодня купил, — Старк подхватил кота на руки и вышел из комнаты, что-то ласково нашептывая в чуткое пушистое ухо.

***

— Я звал тебя, но ты не оглянулась, я слезы лил, но ты не снизошла, — раздался из динамиков надрывный стон Наташи.

— Королева драмы, всего один пропущенный звонок. Задремал, — Баки протяжно зевнул в трубку и причмокнул.

— Ты как, дома сейчас?

— Нет, заснул в парке на восьмой лавке под третьей липой.

— Вот и ладненько. А то я договорилась о просмотре квартиры. Парень подойдет через минут двадцать, так что на твоем месте, я бы пошла умылась, стерла бы следы от слюны на подбородке и поставила кофе.

— Вот как у тебя это получается? Только же вечером исправила объявление и уже сегодня договорилась о просмотре.

— А я потомственная ведьма-гадалка в пятом поколении. Но, если честно, то я ожидала большего отклика. Парень звонил, договаривался за своего друга. Стивен Роджерс, будущий архитектор, последний курс универа, есть кот. Как сказал его друг: к лотку приучены оба. Одинокий бисексуал.

— Эм, а вот последнее ты для чего выясняла у доброго самаритянина?

— А это не я, он первый начал. Но ты присмотрись, тоже ведь давно один кукуешь.

— Господи, когда ты успела в мои сутенеры заделаться? — Баки хотел еще что-то сказать, но его прервал звонок в дверь. — Черт, кажись, парень пришел раньше.

— Веди себя хорошо, малыш Баки. Не груби дяде и очаруй его. Удачи, набери меня потом. Если все пойдет плохо, я примчусь с бутылкой вина.

— А если хорошо? — уточнил Барнс, нащупывая под диваном мягкие комнатные тапки.

— Тогда с двумя, — весело фыркнула девушка и положила трубку.

— Простите, никак не мог найти тап… ки, — начал оправдываться Баки, распахнув дверь, и запнулся на последнем слове. Господи, пусть это будет Стивен Как-То-Там. Ради такого соседа по квартире он согласен сдавать ее бесплатно и действительно грызть сухой собачий корм на завтрак, обед и ужин. На пороге стоял высокий широкоплечий блондин с обалденными лучистыми голубыми глазами и неловко улыбался.

— Привет, я по объявлению. О комнате. Вы ведь не передумали сдавать?

— Нет, нет! — словно испугавшись чего-то, вскрикнул Баки. — Сдаю. Все сдаю. Простите, проходите.

— Меня зовут Стив, и можно на «ты», — протянул он руку. — А вы Джеймс, да?

— Баки. Для друзей только Баки и никак иначе.

— Да, дружить было бы совсем не лишним, если я перееду для длительных отношений, — широко улыбнулся Стив, вспомнив первую строку в объявлении.

— Ага, отношения это хорошо. А длительные — еще лучше, — зачарованно протянул Баки, залипнув на морщинках в уголках глаз Стива, когда он улыбался.

— Так ты не будешь против, если я приглашу тебя на свидание? — решил брать быка за рога будущий сосед по комнате.

— А ты пригласи, и посмотрим.

***

Наташа волновалась. Баки молчал. Встреча уже давно должна была закончиться, а он все молчал. А вдруг этот Роджерс вообще не существует, а к другу заявились аферисты, воры или еще что похуже? Последняя попытка, и она выезжает к Барнсу.

Через пять минут под ее сообщением « _Если ты сейчас мне не ответишь, я вызываю спецназ и еду к тебе!_ » появилась фотография двух пар мужских ног, закинутых на низкий кофейный столик — вот же засранец, а ей он такого никогда не позволял! На заднем плане застыл кадр из какого-то фильма. Следом за картинкой пришло сообщение: " _Увидел, что ты сделала из моего объявления. Убью тебя завтра. Все хорошо. Просто замечательно. Жду в полдень. И Нат. Бери три бутылки вина_ ».

Значит, не зря она, задумавшись, вместо «для длительной аренды» написала «для длительных отношений». Завтра она из него вытрясет все подробности, а пока можно и самой уютно устроиться под боком любимого мужчины и включить какой-нибудь фильм.


End file.
